Le Faucheur et l'Humaine
by Dragonna
Summary: La faux accomplit son office, et la main pâle aux longs doigts fins récupéra l'âme lumineuse et les souvenirs. Si courte était cette lanterne cinématographique, si brillante...l'âme d'un être qui n'avait pas encore été terni, une âme pure et lumineuse d'un enfant qui avait à peine profiter de la vie. Et c'est alors que tout bascula. Une phrase. Une seule. "Êtes-vous la mort?"


**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.

**Genre:** Général

**Personnages: **Undertaker et Claudia

**Paring: **Aucun, Claudia étant une enfant de 7 ans, il y a évidement rien.

**Rating: **Pour Tous

**Note :** Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

**Note 2:** Possible spoiler pour le chapitre 103. Pour ma part, je suis certaine que Cedric = Undertaker.

* * *

_**Le Faucheur et l'Humaine**_

* * *

_Il accomplissait son devoir depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité._

_Il n'y avait eu que peu d'humains qui avait grâce à ces yeux, comme le prouvaient les médaillons accrochés à son col._

La faux accomplit son office, et la main pâle aux longs doigts fins récupéra l'âme lumineuse et les souvenirs. Si courte était cette lanterne cinématographique, si brillante...l'âme d'un être qui n'avait pas encore été terni, une âme pure et lumineuse d'un enfant qui avait à peine profiter de la vie. Il n'aimait guère cela mais malheureusement cet enfant était trop jeune pour un "et si?", et rien ne montrait qu'il aurait pu être bénéfique pour l'humanité. Au moins ce petit pourrait être rapidement réincarné. Ses doigts se refermèrent doucement autour de l'âme, la "rangeant" en sécurité avant s'apprêter à retourner dans son monde pour la rapporter.

Et c'est alors que tout bascula. Une phrase. Une seule.

Qui n'aurait jamais du être prononcé.

«Êtes vous la mort?»

Cédric s'immobilisa en entendant cette petite voix enfantine.

_Il n'était pas censé être vu._

* * *

Un shinigami n'était vu que s'il ne le voulait ou si un humain était particulièrement sensible. Sinon seuls ceux sur le point de mourir pouvaient les apercevoir à leur chevet durant leurs derniers instants. Ceux qui rendaient leur dernier souffle. Le shinigami examinait la lanterne cinématique quand l'humain était entre la vie et la mort et choisissait si celui ou celle qu'il examinait avait le droit de continuer à vivre ou si il prenait son âme avec lui.

Mais en temps normal, personne ne pouvait les voir.

_**(Cela ferait des problèmes si un être armé d'une faux apparaissait au milieu d'une veillée au chevet d'un mourant).**_

Personne.

Fallait-il avoir du sang de shinigamis, fallait-il être condamné à court terme ou être juste...habitué à la mort, habitué à la fréquenter, avoir perdu tant de gens ou être juste sensible.

Invisible. Sauf pour son client. Il tentait de sourire, même légèrement, pour que la dernière chose que l'humain voit soit un sourire rassurant. Et si il avait le droit de vivre, cet silhouette parfois floue à ses côté lui semblerait avoir été une hallucination, un rêve...ou un délire du à la fièvre ou à la douleur. Rien de bien sérieux en définitive. Absolument rien.

Dans le cas présent, il y avait du monde dans ce manoir...visite de famille, réunion familiale...et une mort qui la ternissait. Pneumonie. Un jeune enfant de 3 ans. Quelle tragédie.

Et il s'était assuré de l'être, invisible. Ayant même attendu que la mère du bambin le laisse pour aller se changer, épuisée. Elle ne reviendrait probablement pas avant une heure au grand maximum.

* * *

_**Cette gamine n'aurait pas du le voir. **_

_**Du tout.**_

Il haussa un sourcil. Était-elle condamné à court terme? Ou était-elle juste terriblement sensible ou habituée à côtoyer la mort? Ou bien était-ce lui qui s'était relâché quelque peu, apparaissant pendant quelques secondes?

La concernée le foudroya du regard «Alors? Vous êtes la mort?»

Le shinigami se retourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres «Héhéhé. Je n'ai pas l'air d'un squelette non?» il montra ses mains si semblables à celles d'un humain. Et agita une longue mèche d'argent. «D'ailleurs pourquoi toujours un squelette? C'est terriblement déprimant tu ne penses pas? Et comment un squelette pourrait marcher sans muscles? Ça ne tiendrait pas tout seul!»

L'enfant secoua la tête «Alors vous êtes un voleur? Que faisiez vous dans la chambre de mon petit frère?»

L'argenté pencha la tête de côté «Hum. Bonne question.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas un fantôme, vous tenez une faux. Les fantômes ne tiennent pas d'objets. Donc vous être un voleur qui se fait passer pour la mort et ça ne marche pas!»

Le shinigami s'agenouilla devant l'enfant de 6 ans. Ses longs cheveux cobalts tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient bleus. «Je suis navré mon enfant. Ton...» il jeta un coup d'œil à son carnet puis poursuivit «..petit frère n'a pas survécu à sa pneumonie. Il n'était pas assez fort.» Il avait prit un ton désolé, de circonstance, même s'il ne s'en souciait pas réellement. Même si tout lui était égal après des siècles. Au début, la pitié l'habitait mais maintenant, tout lui était égal...tout. Il se sentait lassé, fatigué, accomplissant son devoir avec lassitude, efficacité mais sans émotions. Il ne riait plus depuis quelques temps, tant il s'ennuyait.

_Faire toujours la même chose._

_En plus de cent ans, combien d'humains avaient mérité d'être épargné par sa faux de la mort?_

_Si peu. Un seul._

_Ceux à l'âme pure ne comptant pas._

«Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment surprise à l'idée de voir la mort. Serais-tu habituée à la coutoyer si souvent?»

Elle ne répondit pas.

Touchant la faux de sa main.

«Ne t'approche pas de la lame. Tu te ferais arracher ton âme si tu te coupais.»_Et j'aurais des problèmes pour avoir fauché quelqu'un censé vivre jusqu'à l'âge adulte._

Elle s'immobilisa. «Alors vous êtes bien la mort? Ce n'est pas un piège ou une plaisanterie?

\- En quelque sorte.» il eut un rictus «Je ne ressemble pas à un squelette en cape non? C'est l'image que les gens en ont depuis des siècles oui. Image quelque peu dégradante à mes yeux. Ca me faisait bien rire...au début» Il fit disparaître sa faux, réglant un éventuel soucis avant qu'il ne puisse arriver, et reprit «Tu n'es pas triste? Tu viens de perdre quelqu'un.

\- ...La mort est une chose normale dans notre famille.» Elle écarta une mèche sombre. «Et si fréquente...» Elle eut un regard un peu triste «Oui je le suis mais, qu'est-ce que cela changera?» Etait-elle sincère ou cachait-elle son chagrin? Tant elle était habituée à être frappé par le destin?

Cédric plissa les yeux «Vraiment?» Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son carnet. «Ha. Oui. En effet.»

L'enfant le fixa, comprenant son expression «Je vais perdre qui maintenant?

\- ….Je ne peux te le dire. Je ne dois pas dire ce genre d'informations.» Il cacha un air gêné, sachant qu'il risquait de revenir avant la fin de l'année. «Tu n'aurais déjà pas du me voir...Hum quel est ton nom?

\- Vous ne savez pas? Vous saviez que c'était mon frère pourtant.

\- Tu n'es pas dans la liste, donc non.» En fait aucune petite fille de cette famille ne perdrait la vie sous peu, donc il n'avait effectivement pas son nom sous la main à cet instant «Je ne suis pas omniscient.

\- Je suis Claudia Phantomhive. Et vous?»

Celui qui un jour se ferait appeler Undertaker lui tapota l'épaule et se leva «Je m'appelle Cédric. Et je dois y aller.

\- …..»

«_Au Revoir_ ~ »Il ne put retenir un sourire en partant, quittant le manoir qui serait bientôt aux couleurs du deuil.

Pas Adieu.

Il ne partait pas pour de bon.

Car il reviendrait **bientôt**.

Plusieurs fois.

«_Intéressant.._.»

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
